The Scream of the Fallen
by Yuko Hime
Summary: Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul had been given a new mission from Shinigami Sama. The mission, to take Free's soul but this time was different. Witch Medusa had predicted that they were coming, so had Free inject Blackstar and Tsubaki with the black blood. Can Soul can the overcome the sadness of his 'best friend' close to death when the Sythe loved the Star.


(By this time Arachne had placed the madness amplifiers around the world) With the madness affecting them, they had to retreat when Blackstar and Tsubaki fled into a nearby forest.

Sliding down the muddy slopes of the forest, Soul and Maka were desperately pursuing their team mates. "BLACKSTAR!... please stop... just listen to me!" Blackstar gave soul no answer "Damn..." Soul muttered to himself, it was obvious that just yelling at his friend was not going to work.

Suddenly Blackstar slightly tripped up, Soul saw his chance and took it. Soul quickly made a dash in front of his best friend and pushed him down to the floor. As much as it pained him to do so. The contact with the hard floor made the highlights in his eyes came back for a moment, "Blackstar…" soul whispered breathlessly above the assassin." Nghh...Soul, I'm sorry...please... just help me!" Blackstar pleaded between breaths then the highlights of his eyes faded once again. Smacking Soul of him he continued running. "Ouch..., that was uncool Blackstar" Soul said getting up and carrying on chasing the star.

Maka was having less luck with Tsubaki. As she was less clumsy than Blackstar, she would not get the same chance as her weapon.

Meanwhile Soul noticed that they were coming up to some sort of child made hideout, Soul thought if they got them in there they might have a chance. His meister got the exact same idea as she approached.

With Blackstar and Tsubaki inside, Soul told Maka "Quickly go back to the top of the hill and call death and ask him what we should do." " I'm on it" said Maka running off, when making it to top Maka pulled out a mirror, breathed on it and wrote '42-42-562' Death answered the call.

Nice to see you Maka Chan, how's things", "No time for greetings," Maka said panicking "Free's injected Blackstar and Tsubaki with the black blood and its taking hold of them more every second, we've cornered them now, what should we do?" asked Maka trying to calm her voice.

"I've already sent out Stein, and Spirit Kun just after you left there should be with you shortly, so please look after them 'till they get to your current location. Also do you know what happened to Free after you went after your team mates" said Death."When we retreated, Soul ran off as soon as they left so I didn't see what he did" Maka sighed.

"I sent Justin along as well to deal with Free so you will be safe. Talk to you later Maka Chan" Death said and faded out.

"Okay so we just have to wait for backup" thought Maka sliding back down the hill towards her weapon.

Inside the hideout Blackstar staggered around clutching his chest like a wild animal. He fell to the ground hard, blood pouring out of his mouth, he let out an agonizing scream which could send fear to any opponent but to Soul it sent a cold shiver up his spine.

"Black star...please hang on" a worried Soul said outside. Blackstar slowly staggered back to his feet, he had no intention of letting this thing take over him. The pain was unbearable.

Maka then meet back up with Soul "Shinigami Sama's sent us backup they should be here soon all we have to do if keep them from running off again". Soul sighed and said "I don't think that's gonna be a problem", "huh why?" asked Maka. Maka was answered with another scream of pain from Blackstar.

Blackstar was in so much pain that he couldn't even attempt to plea for help from his best friend, Soul.

"Where the hells that backup death said he sent out" Soul moaned as he lent against an old tree. "I hope they get here soon, I'm worried about them t" said Maka. "Same here" Soul sighed helplessly.

Just then they heard one of them collapse and fall unconscious. Soul knew instantly knew who fell. "NO, Blackstar..." Soul yelled and ran into the hideout. "Soul, wait" Maka sighed and followed him in. When Maka walked into the hideout first thing she saw Soul hugging Blackstar tightly.

"Soul...?" "Are you... ok?" asked Maka.

Black Star was Soul best friend; he had known him all his life. But unknown to Black Star he was way more to Soul than that.

Soul wanted Blackstar, he longed for him.

Soul would get nervous around him.

He loved him more than anything.

"Soul are you... ok" asked Maka again, worried about her weapon.

"...I ... I...just don't want... Blackstar to... die..." said Soul between tears.

Soul's heart felt as if it would explode from sadness he was feeling.

"I've... I've never seen Soul like this before. I hope our backup gets here soon over wise I don't know what Soul will do" Thought Maka biting her lip.

At very moment backup arrived almost ironically.

"Stein Sensei!" said Maka.

"Stein... I'm... begging you please save... Blackstar" said a heart broken Soul.

"Don't worry I've already had my share of black blood. I've got an antidote but it's a 60% chance it will work" Stein said putting out a cigarette.

"Please... just do whatever you can..." said Soul in despair.

The pained look that appeared on Black star's face made a final tear roll down Soul's check.

After Stein had injected Black Star then Tsubaki with the antidote he said "That should stop the black blood, it seemed to work on me, so hopefully... it will work on them to" said Stein

"Let's get back to the academy and get them to safety" said Spirit.


End file.
